Love is lost or is it!
by kirie chan loveless
Summary: Hinata has just gotten married to Sasuke, but when Sasuke dies in a tragic car accident, Hinata,who with her heart torn in two, seeks comfort in a close friend Deidara. Their relationship becomes more that just friendly, will Hinata learn to love again?
1. death

A SasuXHina story...that may involve Hinata and someone else!!!just read the story!

* * *

The newley wed Hinata Uchiha open her eyes softy to see her husbands head against hers. 

_Sigh_

She wished he could lie in bed with him everyday. His facial features were perfect in everyway. His skin was the same milky shade as the moonlight, his hair the color of the midnight sky. While she stared at his face, he slowly woke up.

"Well good morning sleepyhead," Hinata mused softly.

"Good morning." Sasuke said rather cheerfully for himself, let alone who just woke up.

Sasuke and Hinata jumped out of bed and gave each other a kiss. She headed downstairs to make breakfast as Sasuke walked over towards the shower.

A few mintues later Sasuke headed down stairs.

"Smells good," Sasuke said, dipping a finger into it to taste it.

"Well of course it does! I made your favorite." Hinata smiled.

"Oh darn! I forgot we don't have any milk!" Hinata said, a small frown appearing on her face. "It was going to delicious, too."

"Oh, I'll go and get it." Sasuke offered. "Besides, the market is right down the street." He added before she could protest.

"Oh ok. Thank you, honey" Hinata said with delight as she kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke put on a coat and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Be careful! You know on these cold rainy days the road gets icy!" Hinata warned, an anxious expression clear on her face.

"I will, don't worry." Sasuke chuckled slightly as poked Hinata playfully in the forehead.

He opened the door to their house, said his goodbyes to Hinata once more, and walked out, closing the door behind him. As he walked to his car, his neighbor (and his best friend), Naruto was getting the mail quickly, not wanting to be in the rain for long.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hey dobe. Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto's wife, Sakura and their two girls walk out to help with all the mail.

"HIYAS SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" squealed Naruto's youngest girl.

"Hi Karin!"

"Well I'll see you later Naruto. I have to go out." Sasuke said as he gave a small waved to the happy family. Sasuke couldn't wait to have a kid. Having a family to love and watch over is all he wanted, well besides Hinata.

_Sigh_

Sasuke started his car and was off in no time, not being the most careful driver. As he listened to the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel, all he could think about was Hinata and how much he loved her. If only he knew that that day was his last day to see his love and his friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cars zoomed past Sasuke as he headed onto Shuriken Road. He heard a loud screech and turned his head to his right, only to see flashing headlight coming toward his car. He saw lights...then nothing.

_Ring_

Hinata answered he phone waiting to hear Sasuke's voice on the other end of the line. He had been gone for 5 hours now and she was very worried. She knew Sasuke would have called her if something was up.

"Hello is Mrs.Uchiha there?" a strange,dark voice said from the other line.

"This her." Hinata answered.

"As much as it hurts to tell you this, I must...your husband he's-"he was cut offf by Hinata's worried and scared screams.

"WHATS WRONG?! IS HE OK?!" Hinata screamed, for she knew her worst fear was going to come true.

"I'm so sorry...but your husband...he had died this morning. A car slamed into the driver's side of the car...I'm sorry..we couldn't save him." the man replied sadly, the words set heavy into her heart. With a click, the phone was off. Her body trembled as she fell into a heap onto the hard floor.

"No... NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Hinata cried out, knowing no one could hear."NO!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, her face buried into her hands..She stayed on the gound crying until she couldn't breath. She hadn't even noticed the sound of a door open ad someone running upstairs.

"Hinata whats worng?!What happened?!" Yelled Naruto frantically, Sakura close behind him.

"H-he's...gone." Hinata whispered in between heavy sobs.

At that moment, they both knew who she was talking about. The couple went to comfort Hinata and tried to hold back their own tears, knowing they had to be strong for Hinata.

Hinata could only see Sasuke in her mind...

_Gone...he is gone_

_

* * *

_

NOOOOOOO SASUKE IS GONE!!!Well I'll make the new chapter soon. Please review!!!


	2. saying goodbye

**CHAPTER 2!!!!!!yay!!!!!!!**

* * *

There Hinata stood, looking at the dead,scarred body of her husband. She tried not to cry but a few tears trickled down her face.

Standing next to her was her best friends Deidara and Sasori, who had driven many hours to come to see her. For some odd reson, she felt closer to Deidara than Sasori, but she loved Sasori too! Her mind at this moment was a photoalbum going through all the pictures of her and Sasuke, and her and Deidara.

_good times_

Hinata showed a tiny smile.

"How you holding up Hinata,un?" asked deidara with a concerned look on his face.

All Hinata could do was nod. He patted her lightly on the back. After Sasuke was burried, everyone walked up to the church, everyone but Hinata, who just standed there, very still, looking at his grave. Deidara who was already half way to the church, turned around when he realized Hinata wasent following. He turned and walked to Hinata.

"Hey, why dont we go,un." suggested Deidara.

"Wait." Hinata commanded.

She knelt down and took off a beutiful dimond neckless Sasuke had given her a week befor he died and put it on his grave. Then she got up said good bye and left.

"Im proud of you for being so strong, but it's ok to cry,un." deidara said.

"Im ok..." Hinata said.

Once they reached the top, everyone gathered around Hinata and talked to her befor they left. She waved goodbye to everyone befor she and Sasori and Deidara left them selves.Deidara and Sasori were going to stay with Hinata for a while, to help her get through the pain.

Hinata started her car and they drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once hinata reched her house she started dinner.

"Thank you again Hinata." both boys said.

"No problem." she said with a tiny yet fake smile.

"Make your selves at home, you can put your stuff it the two guest rooms upstairs." Hinata said.

They went up staris and wispered to each other numerous things about how Hinata was diffrent, no more did she smile or laugh.

"Poor girl." Sasori said with a shake of his head.

Dinner was quiet.

"Your house is very nice Hinata,un!" Deidara said as he looked around trying to break the silence.

All she did was nod.

So they all ate in silence. After dinner was done Hinata washed the dishes as Deidara looked for a movie they could whatch together. Sasori had gone off somewhere upstairs.

"Hey Hinata, dont you like the movie 'Dodgeball',un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes i do. Why?" Hinata asked, she was hoping it was on TV or something.

"Oh good! Its on do you want to whatch it,un?" asked Deidara.

"Shure, i havent seen it in a while" Hinata put on a tiny smile.

Sasori came down and made some popcorn while Deidara got some blakets.

They whatched the movie with joy. Hinata for the first time in what seems like forever she laughed along with Deidara and Sasori. Its turns out they ended up whatching every funny movie they know until 3 AM when they fell asleep. Hinata slept peacfully. She now felt a little happy, for she was surronded by people she loved. And the man she loved the most was looking down on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Deidara awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He got up and stretched. Then he walked int othe kitchen to see Hinata fully awake and almost looking like she was...kind of happy.

"Hello sleepy head!!!!!! Breakfest is almost ready!" Hinata said joyfully.

Deidara was shocked at how happy she was.

"Well look at you bounce back kid,un!" Deidara said.

"Well, i cant say im completley over what happend...but its a start...its just..last night was so fun!" Hinata said.

Breakfest wasent as quiet was dinner was the other night. The three friends laughed about how Sasori stuck popcorn up his nose and couldent get one out! Hinata laughed so hard she almost wet her pants! Hinata also did some thinking about how Sasuke is now in a better place. And that if he had survived he would probley have to live while being in a coma or with brain damage. So, where he is right now, is better.

"Say, why dont we go out to dinner tonight,un?" asked Deidara.

"My treat,un!" Deidara said with a smile on his face.

"Oh well that would be fun!" said Hinata with glee.

Hinata sat there and stared at Sasori and Deidara.

* * *

**FINALLY FINSIHED!!!!!!please reveiw!XDXDXD new chapter soon!i know it wasent very long but, what evs!**


	3. love again

new CHAPTER YAY!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata looked at herself carefully in the mirror hanging on her wall. She looked stunning! She wore a silky red dress and was wearing some beautiful gold jewlry. Her, Deidara, and Sasori were going out tonight.

_perfect_

She thought. She touched up her lipstick and walked down stairs. The moment Deidara saw her he thought about how beautiful she looked.

"How do I look?" Asked Hinata.

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

All the most flattering words known to man were being directed to her.

"Aw, Thank you guys! You guys look very nice yourselves!" Hinata said with a look of pure sweetness on her face.

"Well lets get going, un!" Said Deidara.

They walked out of the house and got into Deidara's car. Hinata hated his car. It was a piece of crap Camero.

"Well, its not a long ride anyway." muttered Hinata.

They drove about 5 minutes when Hinata realized that they weren't going to the the right.

"Um...Deidara, I dont think were going to the right place." Hinata said softly, trying not to sound rude.

"Dont worry i know where were going,un." Deidara reassured her. He winked to Sasori.

"Ha..ok, whats going on?" Hinata tugged at Deidara's arm.

"You will see,un."

They pulled up to this HUGE restaurant.

"Oh my word! You took me to the most expensive place out here!" Hinata squealed and gave Deidara a big hug.

"No problem,un!" Deidara grabbed her hand and they all walked inside.

"Table for 3 please" Deidara said until he was shocked by the sight of his ex-girlfriend Ino.

_oh crap. She will go crazy and be rude to Hinata if she see's me. DANG_

"Uhhhh, Hinata" Deidara said like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes?"

But he was to late. Ino had already caught sight of them. She was storming over to the 3.

"Oh shizz." Sasori whispered to Hinata.

"What? Whats wrong?" Hinata asked as she worried he was in trouble or something.

"See thats blond girl coming over here? Thats Deidara's ex, Ino. He dumped her because she was totally insane! And i think shes coming over here to yell at you and him for being out together!" Sasori warned her.

"Oh my!" Hinata yelped.

"Hello there Hinata...Deidara." She gave a scowl to the both.

"Um hello Ino." Hinata gave a small meaningless wave.

"Well, we cant talk for long.. uh hehe, for we must be going,un." So befor Ino protested, Deidara grabbed Sasori and Hinata and they ran out. Once they reached the car Deidara sighed.

"Nice going Deidara! You ruined our dinner because of that insane ex of yours!" Sasori yelled.

"Calm down Sasori. I see why we had to leave, She even looked... Dangerous. How dose take-out sound?" Hinata looked at the boys.

"Sounds good! I mean, Who needs expensive food when you can get some egg rolls, 2 boxes of shrimp fried rice, and some sweet and spicy chicken for only 9 bucks, un!" Deidara said looking at the bright side.

"Yum!" Sasori said rubbing his stomach.

They all laughed and got in the car. They drove to the closest take-out place.

When they got home they stuffed there faces with food. After they cleaned the dishes and went off to do diffrent things.

Hinata walked out side and sat on the pourch.

_the sky looks so lovely._

The tears were welling up in her eyes, For this was Sasuke's favorite place to sit. She burried her head in her hands.

_why me?_

Hinata got into her bed and set her alarm for 6:00. But once she turned off her lite, The tears came again. Her mind for some reson was going crazy. All she heard was Sasuke's voice and all her senses were tooken over by her memories of him. She blacked out.

When she woke up she was standing in front of a car speeing tword her.She had to idea how she got there. But she had to time to think the cars was so close... It was like her feet were glued to the ground. She felt and inpact and she fell to the cement. But the impact came fron the side. And someone was holding on to her. She looked up.

Deidara had pushed her out of the way.

"ARE YOU INSANE,UN!" Deidara had a worried mad look on his face.

She broke out onto tears and threw herself in His arms.

"I dont know how i got here..." Hinata said sobbing.

Deidara patted her and brought her closer.

"Dont worry, Im here to help" Deidara said confortingly.

Without thinking she did what her mind told her to, She jumped onto Deidara and kissed him on the lips. All he did was look at her with shock. But then to the both of them, it felt right. Its was totally unecpected, I mean, She was just crying about losing the love of her life.

_women_.

Deidara thought playfully. But no dought about it, Deidara was enjying this moment.

When there lips left each others, Deidara helped her up and hugged her. And they walked inside.

That morning she woke up in the arms of another.

_Could that of all been a dream?_

She looked up to see deidara's face. And for once she felt like she could love another.

_No. But thats ok._

She learned that its okay to love another.

"Mhhhhh." Deidara murmered as he stretched.

"Hello there Dei." Hinata's voice cracked.

"Wow what a night haha,un." Deidara smiled.

"And this dosent feel wrong at all!" Hinata smiled the bigest smile she could make.

Deidara wiped the Hinata's hair off of her face. They jumped out of bed and kissed each other.

_this is the best. I hope this lasts forever._

_

* * *

_

**omg im doone.hehe, new chapter if i get reviews **0


End file.
